Main Page/News Archive
What's new on Zoopedia * *:Candidate for Deletion template updated. When adding template to page, a bar (this symbol: |) can be placed next to {{delete to add a reason for the suggestion that the page should be deleted. This will be the preferred method of adding deletion notices from this point forward. *:All double redirects corrected. * *:The homepage has been updated. * *:We now have an archive for news, which can be found here. * *:The site now has achievements. These are mostly a test for now to see if they are responded to well. If they go disliked, they will be removed. * *:As of February 24th, 2013, the main site officially has a chatbox, accessible by clicking "Start a Chat" or "Join chat" on the right side of the screen while on almost any article. * *:As of February 17th, 2013, the main site has a new colorscheme, background, favicon and graphic wordmark. * *:As of February 17th, 2013, the main site has been discovered have gone under, although it is unknown the true exact date. * *:As of February 16th, 2013, the site is under new management by new owner RootFloatCream. Mass-maintenance took place. * *:BFG and THQ announced a new game, World of Zoo! * *:On January 1, 2009, Zoopedia got its first affiliate, Zoo Tycoon Volcano! * *:The Main Site now has its 1st Download, the Asiatic Black Bear, originally by Blue Fang, converted to Dutch by Arthur, and back to English by Jntg4. * *:We now have a Main Site at: http://zootycoon.vitaehost.0lx.net/ * *:Zoo Tycoon Wiki exceeds 1 Million Members!!! * *:Blue Fang Games releases Zoo Tycoon 2: Ultimate Collection! Latest announcements February 17th, 2014 - Greetings, I am RootFloatCream, here and surprised at how long I left the Wikia. I had thought that I left somewhere in January, but this appears not to be the case! I apologize sincerely. I got a bit swept up in having a break from maintenance on the Wikia, and thank all users that helped contribute to keeping the Wikia clean in my absence. Also, some other things I'd like to call to attention. One, I have edited the rules page, especially to reflect more clearly what constitutes animals and persons that do and do not belong on the Wikia. This is so that the Wikia pages can be cleaned up a bit, making glitchy animal pages less common, since they must now be any creature that has observable behavior, such as social patterns, breeding behavior, habitat, etc. Two, there will be several accounts unbanned on February 25th. I'd like you all to keep watch and inform me of any vandalism that happens on that day so I can take care of it as swiftly as possible. RootFloatCream 23:32, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- December 14th, 2013 - Greetings, I am RootFloatCream, here with a throat infection. I am sick, unfortunately, and thus may not edit the Wikia as much for a while. I figured it was important that everyone know, since I don't want to just disappear without warning. Thank-you, RootFloatCream 23:32, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- December 14th, 2013 - Greetings, I am RootFloatCream, here to share what I've been doing around the Wikia these last few days. Just a warning, this update may be a bit of a long one. For one, several rules have been updated and new ones have been added, so you can check that out right here. These updates were all for their own reasons, but many were inspired by recent events I would not like to repeat here on the Wikia. I would also like to mention petitions, which I have not yet made any reference to aside from on talk pages. I have updated the rules to make reference to this as well. A user may create a petition for anything (outside of something completely ridiculous/something that'd cause immense stress on the progress of the Wikia needlessly.) They must wait until after two weeks have passed that it has been up, and after at least eight people have signed, a number which may be subject to change as the Wikia grows in popularity. If the petition passes, the changes or additions it suggests to the site are added. Most suggestions and/or major changes to the site must be run through petition, even by administrators. There is a new theme, because I thought that the old one was getting slightly headache-y, and that this one may appeal to all users a bit more. There are several new important categories that I'd been planning to make for a while but only had recently made the final decision to create, due to recent events. Official Zoo Tycoon animals, where official animals from Zoo Tycoon (that is, only the first game) will be placed. Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals, where official animals from Zoo Tycoon 2 will be placed (that is, only the second game.) Zoo Tycoon (Xbox) animals, where only animals from the new Xbox game will be included. Official content, which isn't a category for pages, rather a category to grandfather categories on official content. Official animals, which is a category for all official animals of the franchise. Semi-aquatic animals, which is a category for semi-aquatic animals in general. There will be several more categories, such as Zoo Tycoon DS animals and Zoo Tycoon 2 DS animals, as well as several biome-related and user-made-related categories. Keep your eye on this news update, I'll keep adding them as they come along (although they may come along slowly, since it's all a very big project.) I've also deleted several fan-made expansion pack pages, only ones that haven't been released, and compiled them here. I've also deleted their animal pages, since I felt they weren't necessary ("this was an animal that was going to be released but never got released" can only be stretched so far in so many pages before it gets to cluttering up the Wikia.) I would like to incorporate lists of animals and information on the individual expansion packs and why they were each canceled in the future, however, this may not be for a while due to the many things currently happening primarily here. ---- December 14th, 2013 - Greetings, I am RootFloatCream, here with another update. I still haven't been around as much as I'd like to be, which kinda sucks, especially because it means I haven't been around for a bit of confusion my wording caused in the rules (which have been updated since, to clear things up.) Pages related to fan-made things ARE allowed. Please, do not attempt to delete them --- they are not against the rules, as they are relevant to the Wikia and thus have a place. (However, please do not place fan-made articles in categories that are exclusively for official animals only.) In regards to Machinimas, they do have a place. However, please do not create several separate pages for each of the characters, plotlines, etc. They must also be explicitly clear on how they are related to Zoo Tycoon, to avoid confusion --- otherwise, they may be deleted by mistake. ---- February 17th, 2013 - Greetings, I am RootFloatCream. I am the newest administrator/bureaucrat on this website, here to fix things after the long length of inactivity. Thus far, hundreds of spam pages have been deleted. I cannot do things alone, however, and require help from the community still to help fix things. If you have any questions or requests, it would likely be best to come to me currently, as there are no other particularly active administrators. You may find my full introduction here temporarily removed. ---- redacted, 2013 - Greetings, I am RootFloatCream, here with a formal apology for not being around the Wikia much. I've been quite busy in real life with various things, making it quite difficult to tend to it. I have reverted a small amount of vandalism, however, and banned any vandals I happened to see. I've also locked some frequently-vandalized pages. I'd also like to take this moment to remind everyone here at the Zoo Tycoon wikia that flaming will not be tolerated, no matter who it is aimed at (vandal or not) and I've had to ban a couple people for flaming today. I may or may not be more active on the Wikia over the next few months, depending on how issues right now pan out. EDIT: A friendly little notice here, repeatedly harassing my inbox on various websites will not get anything done faster. Especially when that involves swearing at me. Logic applies here. ---- Community Messages All important petition deciding the fate of the Wikia! The Wikia has gotten to a point where it is somewhat unorganized, a bit messy, and confusing to some. Thus, two efforts can be made: splitting up the Wikia, or organizing it to a point where it is manageable. This petition decides on what we will do, and in this small community, one vote is all-important. Help the Wikia and help make a decision. Sign petition REDACTED. ---- Category:Browse Category:Wikia maintenance